Take All That I Have
by korilove
Summary: Stiles opens his dorm room door to find a very drunk Lydia Martin, and she has one thing on her mind. College!Stydia, smutty smut. multi chapter, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's what I've been writing since I've been without internet. It's pretty much all smut and completely AU, College!Stydia coming your way!**

**Please please review and as always, happy reading! xoxo**

He doesn't remember how it happened exactly, all he knows is she started it.

He's sitting in his dorm room one Friday night after a disaster experience at a frat party. He'd gone to the party with a few lacrosse teammates and a bunch of them were taking shots in the kitchen. A few rounds in, someone decided it was a good idea to throw up on his shoes.

Yeah, so that kinda killed his drinking mood.

He came back to his dorm early and alone, deciding the night was over for him. He had played a few rounds of death match on COD, then shut his xbox off when he got bored.

After willing sleep to come for the thousandth time that night, he hears a knock on the door.

When he opens the door, he sucks in his breath. Lydia Martin is standing in his doorway, drunk as fuck. He sees that she's dressed to the nines, but she has a smear of eyeliner on her right temple, and she smells of alcohol. She's also leaning to one side, when she's usually always standing up straight. Her strawberry blonde hair is curled and pinned to the left of her head, silver hoop earrings dangling from her ears. She's wearing a purple over the shoulder sequinned dress and black pumps, something she'd never wear other than to the bar or a party. He stands there with a surprised look on his face, as she's the last person he'd expect to be knocking on his door at 2 am.

She doesn't even say anything, or give him a chance to speak. She just grabs his face forcefully with her hands and plants one on him.

And he wasn't going to complain.

He covers his shock surprisingly well, kissing her back with the same enthusiasm, his left hand coming up to cup her cheek as her arms wrap around his neck.

"Mmm Stiless.." She hums, a smirk glazing over her face.

_At least she knows who she's kissing. _He thinks.

He pulls her into the room and shuts the door. She leans him up against the wall, not seeming to care that she's knocking over a lamp in the process. She's almost as tall as he is with those shoes on.

She kisses him again, hard and blazing. He gets lost in her, his fingers are tangled in her hair, the lamp that crashed to the floor forgotten. She's keeping the control pretty well considering she can barely stand. Past the smell of tequila he can smell her perfume, it's familiar and intoxicating.

She breaks away from him to try and pull his shirt over his head. But she fails miserably and falls backward slightly, only keeping herself upright by grasping the pockets of his jeans with her fingertips.

"Little drunk are we?" He laughs at her. She raises her eyebrows at him and stares at his chest. He gets the idea and pulls his shirt over his head.

"Asss a skunk." She slurs, grinning and flinging her high heels off her feet, landing somewhere unknown in the room.

"Were you at the thelta delta party?" He asks, trying to figure out where she would be dressed up like this.

"Would you **shut up **and just kiss me?" She orders while looking up at him, her filter obviously long gone.

He wasn't going to argue with that.

He grins and lifts her up by the back of her thighs. Her legs automatically wrap around him bunching up her dress at her waist, while her arms snake around his neck again. One of his hands comes to the back of her neck, the other on the small of her back. He obliges to her request and kisses her roughly as he tries to walk around the mess of the room without falling over.

He sets her down in front of his bed, choosing to keep her standing. He grasps her shoulder and turns her around so he can get the dress off. He finds the zipper on her left side and slides it down, pressing a kiss to her neck as he does. He hears her sigh contentedly. She shimmies out of the dress and kicks it across the floor with her foot, and he doesn't care to see where it lands.

Once she turns around, he takes the opportunity to look her up and down. She's wearing a black lacy bra that looks like it clasps in the front, and a matching thong. He feels himself hardening just from the sight of her. She sits down on the bed and he moves closer to her, so that he's hovering above her. She's looking up at him with lustful eyes as she moves her gaze to his chest. She runs her palms over the muscles of his stomach, and he swears he hears a tiny groan escape her lips. He smirks at her and leans in closer, as she puts her arms back around his neck and her hands find their way into his hair.

She starts her assault on his lips again, and he leans her back so she's laying on the bed. She licks the seam of his lips and he opens up to her. He can taste the tequila and for some reason he finds a hint of Cheetos. She duels with his tongue, sighing into him. He swears he's getting drunk off the feel of her, soft and warm and just like he imagined. He wants to say all of his thoughts out loud, like how gorgeous she is and perfect and _oh god._

Suddenly she rolls them over without breaking their kiss. How, he doesn't know, because he knows he wouldn't be able to if he were as drunk as she is. She breaks the kiss to move to his neck, suckling at the sensitive skin above his collar bone. "Oh god, Lyds." He breathes.

She trails kisses from his neck, across his chest, stomach, and just above his waistline. She moves her head to remove his jeans.

"Where's your roommate?" She asks while fumbling with his zipper.

He reaches his left hand to his pants to help her out, replying "Went home for the weekend."

"M'Kay, good." She says while pulling his jeans off.

She pulls his boxers off too, his cock springing free. She giggles at it, before leaning down closer to inspect. She's so close he can feel her hot breath. She teases him a bit, blowing hot air up and down the shaft, and he feels himself shiver. Then, she takes him in her mouth, licking around the tip as she does.

"Fuck." He moans loudly and he feels her chuckle.

She pumps him eagerly with her mouth, and he can barely think. Her hair is grazing and tickling his belly as she moves up and down. His left hand comes up to cradle the back of her head while she fucks him with her mouth. Each time she bobs down he's sure he's not going to last, like all his stamina as been thrown out the window. He feels himself getting close and his hips start to jerk involuntarily. His breath quickens and his thoughts are lost. She adds her right hand to the mix to assist, and the added pressure does him in. A gluttoral sound escapes his lips as he comes, hot and fast. She takes all of his come and licks him clean before moving away from him.

She moves up to his face to kiss his lips again, passionately this time. He can taste himself on her tongue, running along his as she explores his mouth. When He grasps her sides and flips her over, she makes a surprised noise.

"Your turn." He grins at her, then kisses his way down her stomach. His right hand comes down between her legs to feel her through the lacy fabric of her panties. They're soaked with her arousal.

He feels through the panties and her folds until he finds he finds her clit. The sound she makes when he makes contact goes right to his groin. "You're... Gonna.. Kill meee." She breathes out. He smirks and decides to shed her underwear, dragging it down her hips. He places teasing kisses along her inner thigh before moving to her clit. He hears her breath catch and he feels smug.

He begins lashing at her with his tongue, every once in a while adding a nibble. He pushes a finger into her and he feels her shudder. "Oh." She breathes out, her voice a few octaves higher than normal.

He continues like that until he starts to feel her muscles tighten, then he adds a second finger. He can feel himself hardening again, but he chooses to focus on her. He can see her chest rising and falling steadily, the sounds leaving her mouth making him painfully harder. He feels her clench and explode around his fingers, and her back bows off the bed. He lets her come down before removing his fingers, wiping them on the bed spread.

He crawls up to her face, a look of satisfaction spread over her features. He kisses her again, hard and desperate, and she licks the taste of herself from his teeth.

He breaks the kiss to turn his attention to the only article of clothing left; her bra. He flicks it open, and slides it out from under her back. He finds himself staring for a moment, his face filled with awe. He spends time mapping out her breasts, the feel and shape and the way she squeaks when he brushes over her nipples.

He breaks the contact to reach for a condom, rolling it over himself with ease. He comes back to her and hovers over her, placing a quick kiss to her lips. Then, he slowly pushes into her, feeling her stretch to accommodate him.

"Fuck Lyds." He groans against her.

She silences him with another kiss, stealing his breath. He finds a steady rhythm that she matches, rolling her hips with him. He places open mouthed kisses to her neck as he thrusts, her hands grasping and tugging at his hair.

Out of no where she flips them over again, a devilish grin on her face. He's amazed by the coordination she has in her state, but the thought is quickly forgotten as she begins moving on top of him. She hits somewhere deeper than he did and it's tighter somehow and he can't even think. His hands hold her hips, his thumbs grazing over the creamy skin of her stomach.

She grabs his left hand with hers and brings it up to her breast. He somehow finds the concentration to tweak her nipple while she fucks him, her movements becoming more desperate. He feels her starting to tighten around him and he hears a moan coming deep from her throat while she says his name.

"Stiles," She says it like she's pleading. He quickly flips them over and drives into her hard until he hears her cry out, and he feels her clench around him. He follows her immediately, unable to hold it in after the sounds she made.

He rests on top of her while he rides the wave of pleasure they created, head leaning on her chest. He feels her heaving as she breathes, trying to catch her breath. He slowly pulls out of her, moving away from the bed to discard the condom. He cleans himself hastily and locks his door before he returns to her.

She's already taken her earrings out and set them on his bedside table. She's wriggled into the sheets and curled up into a ball facing the wall. He smiles softly to himself and curls up next to her, his left arm draping over her.

"Are you really staying the night?" He whispers, vulnerable and almost afraid of the answer.

"Mmmhmm, I don't think I can walk right now, so I think I'll stay here." She says, sighing.

He smiles wider and closes his eyes, his face snuggled into the crook of her neck. He feels her entwine their fingers and his last thought before he passes out is _ I could get used to this._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! I think this may be my favorite chapter I've written like ever, it's fun and its kinda longer than what I normally post.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy it, but please leave me a review to tell me what you think!**

**Happy reading!xoxo**

When she wakes up, the first thing she feels is the dryness of her mouth, and the pounding of her head. _Ow._

She briefly wonders how much she drank, she'd only had a few drinks before the party. The pounding in her head tells her she must have gotten into the tequila, as the headache is more severe than usual. Suddenly, she realizes there's someone next to her.

_Shit._

She can feel a stranger's arm around her and his morning wood poking at her ass. She cringes and squeezes her eyes shut, wondering who's room she crawled into and had sex with.

She can only deduce that that's what happened since they're both apparently naked and she can't seem to remember.

For a few minutes she wills herself to wake up from this bad dream; _Alright brain, this has been hilarious but I'd like to wake up in my own bed now, k thanks. _But she realizes it's not going to go away. Cursing in her head, she decides she better just get her walk of shame over with.

She turns over before slowly opening her eyes. The face she sees is the last one she expects; The boy who's been crushing on her since god knows when.

_Oh god. This is bad. This is really bad._ She thinks.

He's still sleeping, his brown hair messy and mouth slightly open. He looks pretty peaceful if she thinks about it. She catches a glimpse of his body under the bed sheet and briefly admires the abdominal muscles that have obviously been defined since high school.

_Stop it Lydia, you need to get out of here._ Her brain jabs at her.

She slowly tries to pry herself out of his grasp, but she knows she's failed when Stiles stirs and opens his eyes.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

He looks at her and smiles. "Well good morning stranger." He says sleepily.

"Hi," She replies timidly.

He props up his head with his right hand, as if that would be more comfortable. "How did you sleep?" He asks.

"Uh, good I guess." She says, not sure of how else to respond. "I don't really remember to be honest." She amends, seeing honesty as being the only real way to get out of this.

"That's not surprising, seeing as you could barely stand when you knocked on my door last night." He says as he sits up, sighing and running his hands through his hair.

"I came here by myself?" She wonders out loud, following suit and facing him, taking the sheet with her. "You weren't at the party?"

"No, at least not then. I was at the party last night, but I came back early." He replies, his eyes locking with hers.

Looking into his eyes is proving to be too intense, so Lydia closes hers and sighs before asking her next question. "So you were sober for this?"

She opens her eyes as he responds. "Yep.." He says tentatively, popping his lips on the p. He shifts his gaze away from her, like its too hard to look at her.

"Oh." She feels the awkwardness creeping into the room, making her cringe inwardly and clutch tighter to the sheet around her.

Stiles swings his legs off the edge of the bed and grabs a pair of plaid pjs from the floor, pulling them on. "I'm really not sure where your dress ended up, you flung it somewhere around here..." He says, handing her the bra and thong she was wearing the night before.

She grimaces. "I'm sorry." She says.

He waves her off. "Don't worry about it."

He reaches into the drawer underneath the bed and hands her a clean shirt. "You can put this on 'til we find it." He offers.

Lydia feels her heart warm a bit at the gesture. This guy has been in love with her since grade school, and now she's telling him she doesn't remember sleeping with him and he's still as sweet as ever. She takes the shirt gingerly from him, unfolding it to reveal that it's an old varsity lacrosse shirt. She smiles at the memory of watching him play at Beacon Hills.

"Thanks." She says, pulling it over her head, then stands from the bed to check how big the shirt is. It's a little long on her, since he's quite a bit taller than she is, so it skims her thighs. He smiles at her before returning to his search. She joins him, feeling a bit overwhelmed from the disarray of the room.

She finds one of her black heels by what she assumes is his roommates chair, since it's on the other side of the room. She begins to panic as she remembers Stiles' roommate is suspiciously absent.

"Stiles?" She starts, and he turns back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Your roommate isn't going to like, barge in here while we're trying to find my clothes or anything is he?" She questions.

She sees his expression relax from the awkward to relief. She hears a laugh break from his lips as he responds. "No. Andy went home for the weekend. I'm pretty sure that's why you decided to stay." Then he adds: "Well, drunk you anyway."

She finds herself wondering what his lips would feel like under hers, his hands roaming her back and his lips moving against her neck. She imagines what those newly defined muscles of his feel like under her fingertips and palms. And those fingers, those long fingers of his would probably get a girl off pretty fucking well.

He cocks his eye brow at her. "Lydia?"

She realizes she's been staring and immediately blushes. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He's really close to her now, having realized she was checking him out and he's obviously not going to let her get away with it.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes. Opening them, she licks her lips and says "Nothing."

"Like hell." He says before closing the short distance between them and capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. She feels her breath catch in her throat. His lips are rough and demanding, like he needs to prove something. Still, she can feel the tenderness in them and finds herself melting into him.

Her hands act of their own accord and tangle themselves in his hair while he opens her up to him. She can taste remnants of musk that she imagines were from her, and another distinct flavor she can't seem to place her finger on. His tongue is soft as it slides against hers, and she enjoys the sensation. His left hand is tangled in her hair at the back of her head and the other is grasping at her back. She almost feels burned by his touch, she can feel the heat of his skin flushing hers.

She sighs into him and lets him control the kiss, finding herself just wanting to experience what she doesn't remember from the night before. He slowly backs them up towards to his bed, the shirt she had put on not more than a few minutes ago is pulled over her head. He lays her down and his hands start to roam her bare skin. She feels breathless as he moves his lips from hers to her neck, sucking hard on a sensitive spot between her neck and collar bone.

She gasps, unable to think. She tugs at his hair as he suckles, until she's sure he's broken the skin, blood vessels rushing to the surface. He laves at the love bite soothingly with his tongue before continuing a trail of kisses to her breasts.

At first he just places soft kisses to each breast and she can feel herself shiver. Then he turns more to her nipples, kissing and sucking on one and using his fingers on the other. She gets lost in the way he's making her feel, plucking at her nipples and swirling his tongue around them, making her dizzy with want.

"Stiles." She breathes out, not sure what she's asking for.

Apparently he does, because he brings those fingers she fantasized about to her clit and she moans. His lips don't leave her breast while he massages the bundle of nerves, and she feels the fire he's started burn hotter under her skin. He releases her breast and moves down between her legs before teasingly licking and kissing her clit softly, making her squirm. He chuckles slightly before he begins lashing at her, and he pushes a finger inside her.

She swears she isn't even touching the bed anymore, she can see the door as her back bows off the bed. He has a second finger join the first and he curls them just right, his long fingers finding a spot inside her that makes her forget who he is for a moment.

"Fuck," She groans, unable to hold it in. She feels him smile before he goes back to it, coaxing her to the edge.

He continues his speed and starts to add nibbles to her clit, and she can barely think. The fire he's lit is raging out of control, and she can't bite back when she says "Stiles," heavy on her lips. She feels herself explode around him, panting and completely undone. He licks her clean before removing his fingers, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

He has a smirk on his lips when he reaches her face, and she can tell he is nowhere near finished with her. He kisses her roughly and she knows for sure that the musk she tasted on him before was most definitely hers.

She runs her palms over the bare skin of his stomach, mapping out those muscles that started all of this. His skin still feels hot against hers, but she finds herself not caring anymore. She reaches for the waistband of his pjs and pulls them down, wanting to feel him. She grasps his length gently, jerking her wrist to move up and down.

"God, Lyds." he breathes, and she feels herself smirk.

This time she sucks at his neck, giving him a matching hickey as payback. She can feel him breathe past her ear, heavy and uneven. His hands are mapping out every dip and rise of her back, while she feels him jerk underneath her. She has no choice but to release her grip on him as he flips them over.

He sheds the pjs while he rips open a condom and sheaths his cock swiftly. He moves back to her and hovers over her, gripping her hips tightly as he enters her, a slight groan passing through his lips.

She feels him hitting somewhere she's not used to inside of herself, and he hasn't even started thrusting yet. The shock of the feeling causes her to breathe out a higher-than-normal pitched "Oh god." He silences her by covering her lips with his, while he starts to pick up a steady rhythm.

He's hitting that spot over and over and she can't keep herself quiet. Her breaths come out loudly and noises she didn't know she could make come out of her throat. He brings his right hand to ghost over her left nipple and she moans in approval. Her mind briefly registers how good of a fuck he is but she can't seem to string together more of a thought than that. She stretches her legs wider to feel him deeper inside, her feet hooking at his knees.

She feels her muscles starting to tighten and she knows she's close. She knows he probably senses it, but she can't stop herself from pleading for him not to stop.

"Stiles, please." she moans, and it's like he knows. He thrusts harder into her and faster and deeper. She feels the waves of pleasure wash over her out of nowhere and a few seconds later she feels him coming with her.

"Oh fuck Lyds." He manages as he comes down.

While she comes down from the high she feels her arms wrap around him, and she feels surprisingly content with the contact. She can feel his breath under her breasts, coming in small pants. His hands are clutching at her hips, like he is holding onto the moment. He slowly raises his face to meet hers, and his brown eyes borrow a hole in her soul.

She feels him slowly pull out and move away from her. She swears she feels empty somehow, and she sighs. He comes back to rest beside her, puffing out a sigh of his own.

The awkwardness from earlier has melted away, thank god. "So, that was.." She whispers, trailing off. She looks into his eyes again, like she's seeing him for the first time.

She sees a smirk spread across his face before his kisses her, softly this time.

Suddenly, she's reminded of her plans for the day, and panics. "Stiles, what time is it?"

He reluctantly turns over to reach into his jeans from the night before, grabbing his phone. "It's 12:45." He says.

"Shit." She says out loud. She scrambles up, searching for her dress.

"Gotta be somewhere?" He chuckles at her.

"Yes, I'm meeting Ally at 1!" She says frantically. She picks up the other black heel and puts both of them on. She feels ridiculous, wearing nothing but black pumps standing in front of the guy she just fucked.

For the second time in 12 hours.

He gets up from the bed and tosses her a pair of sweats and the lacrosse shirt. "Here, put these on. You'll look like any other lazy college girl heading to the library."

She can't help but smile at him, still so sweet when she's not sure she deserves it. "Thank you!" She says as she hooks her bra and tosses the shirt over her head, pulls the sweats on and turns towards the door.

He chuckles at her. "As long as you know you'll have to come back for the dress." He says boldly.

She quickly looks back at him over her shoulder with a playful smile on her lips. He's laying on his side with his head propped up with his left arm, and for a second she just wants to forget her plans and spend the rest of the day in bed with him.

"Oh I'll be back." She says, thinking she'll just have to do this another time.

She pulls the heels off her feet, deciding walking back to her dorm in them is a no go. Then, she disappears through the door, leaving him to spread out on his bed, grinning like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. It's smutt-less but its essential to continue this story I feel. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Happy Reading!xoxo**

Lydia walks into the cafe 15 minutes late, her hair pulled into a bun. She didn't even bother putting new makeup on, instead opting to wipe off the remainder from the night before. She's dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a purple flowy top, and a pair of black flats on her feet.

The cafe seems to be busy, not uncommon for a Saturday morning. She can smell the fresh coffee everywhere and the freshly baked sweets that are on display at the front counter. The chatter of customers is loud, most of the booths are filled up.

Lydia always meets up with Ally and/or the rest of her friends here after what usually is a night of partying, and they share their stories from the night before.

She finds Ally at the back of the cafe, her long espresso locks easy to spot. It's pulled up into a high pony, but it's still hanging halfway down her back. She's wearing a green college hoodie and grey sweats, reading a book and sipping at her coffee that's as dark as her hair. She must sense that Lydia is there, because her piercing amber eyes move up from the book to her direction.

Lydia sees her set the book down and look at her phone quickly. "Well well well, little miss perfect is late." She says teasingly as Lydia sits down in the booth directly across from her.

Lydia chooses not to say anything to her, hailing a waitress instead. Ally raises her eyebrows at her, she knows that normally Lydia would have a quick response, or at least rolled her eyes.

Lydia orders a coffee and bagel with extra cream cheese. When the waitress steps away from the table, Ally starts the interrogation Lydia knows she's been dying to start since she sat down.

"Okay, what happened to you last night?"She questions. "When we left the party you were walking with us to get pizza, and then you just disappeared into thin air." Ally says accusingly.

_So that's how I ended up at Stile's room. _Lydia thinks. His dorm is on the way to their favorite pizza place, and she must have strayed away from Ally and the rest of her friends somehow.

Lydia presses her lips together before responding. "I ended up in Hedley.." She says, choosing to name the dorm instead of the boy.

Ally's eyes go wide. Then she smiles wide and laughs. "Oh I see, miss Lydia Martin got herself laid last night!" She says, her face lit up with curiosity.

Lydia doesn't respond, choosing not to give her best friend more of a reaction. But she knows Ally isn't going to just let it go, so she waits for her next question. "So who was it?" She says, waggling her eyebrows at her. "Was it good? Was he good? Did you go for round two or did you get the fuck of there as soon as you woke up?"

"Okay slow down, I can only answer so many questions at once!" Lydia replies, laughing. Ally sits back in the booth, crosses her arms and looks at Lydia expectantly, silently awaiting answers.

They're interrupted by the waitress setting down Lydia's order on the table with a smile. Lydia picks up her coffee, sipping it slowly while Ally looks at her impatiently. Once the waitress is out of earshot, Lydia sighs. She bites the bullet and decides to just come out with it. "Do you remember that guy that I went to high school with? He was dating Malia Tate from Dunbar for a while." She starts, waiting for Ally's reaction.

Ally chokes slightly on the coffee she was drinking, but manages to swallow thickly. Her mouth falls open and for once it seems like she might be at a loss for what to say. But not for long.

"No," she draws out the o in disbelief. "No way. Stiles?"

Lydia looks away guiltily.

"Oh my god." Ally recovers. "Hasn't he been eye fucking you since like, grade school?" she questions.

"Shut up Allison!" Lydia retorts, using her friend's full name for effect. No one calls her Allison unless they are close like she and Lydia are, or someone is angry with her. In this case, Lydia is a combination of both. She doesn't need the entire cafe, or student body for that matter, to know her transgressions.

"Oh this is too perfect." Ally says, shaking her head, choosing not to worry about Lydia's anger. "Okay, now I need the juicy details. Start to finish, I need to know. Go."

Lydia sigh and licks her lips before continuing. "Well, I don't exactly remember anything after Justin started hitting on you last night, so I don't know." Lydia can see the scowl that appears on Ally's face at the mention of her on again off again boyfriend. "How did that do go by the way?" Lydia asks.

"Nope, don't even try to change the subject" Ally scolds, waving off her question."That's not fair, how can you come to me with juicy gossip and not share!"

"It's not gossip if it's a first hand account Ally!" Lydia half whispers, half spits at her.

Ally decides to move on, as her friend obviously doesn't remember."Okay, then tell me what happened when you woke up this morning."

Lydia's thoughts stray to memories of Stiles' lips and those chest muscles and the long fingers that curve just the right amount. She doesn't have a chance to respond to Ally's question because her friend can see the look on her face.

"You totally had round 2!" She declares, her face lighting up. "Shh, not so loud Ally!" Lydia feels the heat creep up her face, and she can barely look her friend in the eye. Ally is not the judgmental type, she just always wants to know the details so she can live vicariously through her sexcapades.

"You did! Ally says, swatting across the table at Lydia, laughing. "Okay, I want details. Now." She demands, her face quickly turning from bright and happy to curious and serious.

Lydia tells her about the awkwardness at first, trying to squeeze herself out of his grasp while still asleep. Then how sweet he was even though she didn't remember, and how it turned rough and lustful. How he was determined and focused on her. "God Ally, I don't think I've ever been fucked like that." She gushes.

"Oh my god, it's was totally the best you've had wasn't it?" Ally whispers, completely serious.

"Maybe." Lydia admits quietly.

Ally smiles wide. "Are you gonna do it again?!"

"I don't know!" Lydia gasps. "This is Stiles we're talking about! He's not just some random guy I met at the bar!"

Ally smirks as she leans back in the booth. She seems to be mulling something over in her head. "I give you a week before you're jumping into his bed again." Lydia scoffs at her as she takes a bite of her bagel, choosing to ignore her.

"Fine, ignore me, but I know I'm right." Ally says, chuckling.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by slowly for Lydia. She finds her mind wandering to thoughts of Stiles, even in the worst times. More than once a professor took notice of her daydreaming and called her out, and Ally had caught her several times in the middle of conversation.

Her thoughts about their encounter are conflicting, a small war playing out in her head. _There's no way you can do that again, it will give him the wrong idea. But it was so good who cares what idea he has? We do, remember? The plan is to graduate with a major in mathematics, masters, than doctorate and eventually go on to win a fields medal. There's no room for boys. _

_But what if there were?_

She has dreams of him, whispering her name and she can almost feel his breath on her ear. His arms around her and hands in her hair, kissing every inch of her and lips betraying his thoughts telling her how perfect she is.

She almost always wakes up in a cold sweat, feeling as though it were too real.

It goes on and on like that until that Friday, when she realizes she really can't put it off anymore. She needs her dress back, and she needs to see him. At least once more, to get it out of her system.

At least that's what she tells herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 4. It took me a few days (and a couple read overs from my sister) to decide this chapter was good enough to post. So please let me know what you think, and where you might think the story is headed.**

**Happy reading! xoxo**

Stiles can't get her out of his head.

Every time he closes his eyes he can see her coming undone underneath him. He sees her red curls tangled on her head, lips swollen and bright pink from kissing him. He sees her green eyes filled with lust, her features washed with pleasure as she whispers his name over and over.

When he wakes up in the morning, the first thing he sees is her naked on his bed, usually moaning his name. "_Stiles, don't you want me" she says seductively, licking her lips. She sits up and tweaks her nipples, an evil grin on her face. She leans in and captures his lips, sucking on his bottom lip. She sighs as she releases it, her eyes flicking up to his. They are wide and doe like, all the while soaked in lust._ He has no choice but to jerk himself to get rid of the image. And it's happened every morning since Saturday.

He knew he had it bad for her before, but it's starting to get a bit ridiculous.

Lydia hasn't been back since that day, and he wonders if she changed her mind about what she said. He drives himself crazy wondering when he'll see her again, his fingers hover over her name in his phone more than once before he stows it away hastily back in his pocket. He isn't sure if she still has the same number as she did in high school. They don't share any classes and her dorm is on the other side of campus, so he has no real way to get in contact with her, other than going over to her dorm. He considers it a few times, but decides it would make him look even more pathetic than he already feels.

He cleans his room before his roommate comes back from home, figuring he probably doesn't want to see discarded condoms and some random (okay, random-to-his-roommate but not-so-random-to-him) girl's dress on the floor. He finds her dress wrinkled up in a corner beside Andy's bed. He hangs it up in his closet and places the earrings she left behind on his desk.

* * *

That Friday afternoon, Stiles is waiting for Scott to arrive. He was coming to spend the weekend, something they do often. Anytime they get to see each other Stiles can barely contain his excitement, even though it had only been a few weeks since he'd seen Scott last. It's always like this when he gets to see his best-friend-slash-brother. He's not that far away, only enrolled in the next college over, but it's far enough to miss him.

Andy has gone home, just like every weekend, so Scott has somewhere to sleep. Stiles feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pauses his game.

**From: Scotty 3:50pm  
****hey stiles, my class ran late, so i might be a little late getting in. i'll let u know tho.**

He immediately sends a response before going back to his game:

**To: Scotty  
****alright man, see u soon.**

After what feels like no time at all, Stiles hears the knock on the door. He drops his Xbox controller on the bed and rushes to it. He wrenches the door open and finds a very different figure standing there than what he expected.

Lydia is the one staring back at him for the second time in a week, instead of the guy he considers his brother. "Oh, hi Lyds." He sputters as he greets her.

Her hair is pulled back in a braid, her fiery tresses hanging down her back. She's wearing a light denim jacket and one of her signature flowery dresses. This one is dark blue with roses, and she has a purse slung over her shoulder. Her makeup is done flawless as ever, her lips look a similar pink as the ones he keeps seeing in his mind. He feels his mouth go dry.

"Were you expecting someone else?" She questions, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He recovers quickly, licking his lips before answering. "Uh, Scott's coming over this weekend, I thought you were him." Stiles says.

"Oh." She replies, dropping her defensive stance and her features softening.

They stand there staring at each other for a few moments before Stiles comes to his senses. "Come on in." He manages, motioning her inside.

He turns away from her and makes his way back to his bed. He sits down and picks the controller up to turn off his Xbox. He hears her shut the door behind her, and her purse dropping onto his desk chair. When he turns back from the tv, she's standing right in front of him.

He looks at her quizzically, wondering what she's doing. She sheds the jacket and lets it drop to the floor. She looks at him hard before leaning in to kiss him roughly and almost desperately.

"I told you I'd be back." She whispers when she breaks the kiss.

He doesn't need any more instruction than that as he pulls her into his lap, kissing her again just as desperately as before.

Her left hand gets tangled in his hair as her hands wrap around his neck, and his hands end up on her waist. Her legs have wrapped around him, so he knows she can feel him getting hard. He licks the seam to her lips without breaking their frantic kiss, demanding entrance.

She sighs into him as their tongues meet, and he feels the familiar softness of her tongue mixed with the roughness off the kiss. She doesn't taste like alcohol this time, instead it's like she just finished eating some type of cherry candy.

He feels her pushing at his chest, so he lies on his back. Her hands roam the muscles underneath his shirt, like she's mapping out exactly how each one feels. She grasps the sides of his plaid button down, sliding it down and off his shoulders. Then, she clutches the hem of the shirt he has on underneath and pulls it over his head.

He feels her place kisses to his neck, chest and waist. He feels the familiar fire she seems to start in him burn hotter under his skin every time she presses her lips to him. He flips them over and kisses her again before he reaches for the ends of her cotton dress and lifts it over her head. His breath gets caught in his throat as he takes in what she's wearing underneath. Nothing.

"Oh fuck." He gasps and a smirk spreads across her lips. He briefly thinks she will be the death of him as she pulls him back to kiss her. He gets lost in her again, one hand cupping her breast and the other caressing the milky skin of her stomach.

She flips them back over and undoes his jeans, and taking his cock from his underwear. He groans loudly as she licks him from base to tip before taking him entirely in her mouth.

It's that precise moment that his door opens.

"Oh fuck Stiles, why didn't you tell me you had a girl here?" He hears Scott's voice coming from the hallway, and he feels Lydia freeze on top of him. He chokes on his own voice as he speaks, so it comes out sputtery and scratchy. "Sorry! Just give me a minute!"

He hears the door close and realizes Lydia still has his dick in her mouth. She unfreezes and releases him, a slurping sound coming from her lips. He feels the awkwardness from last Saturday morning creep into the room and grimaces internally. He looks up at her and sees that she's turned a brilliant shade of red, and there's a panicked look in her eyes. He flushes and pulls her in to kiss her reassuringly. "Hey, Scott won't say anything, I promise."

"Okay." She whispers. She nods as she gathers her dress in her hands and pulls it back on. Stiles hastily pulls his jeans on and the shirt he was wearing earlier before looking back to her. She nods at him again, taking a seat on the bed. He sighs as he makes his way to the door, and pulls it open.

He's greeted by his best friend eyeing him awkwardly, wearing jeans and a white college shirt. "Hey. " He says as Scott pulls him into a back slapping hug.

"Hey yourself, stranger. Mind introducing me to whoever that was...?" Scott says, releasing him. He's obviously caught a glimpse of the girl who is sitting on Stiles' bed. "Lydia?" Scott says incredulously as he walks into the room.

_Oh my god._ Stiles' brain yells at no one in particular. _This isn't happening._ Stiles absent-mindedly scratches the back of his head and turns to face the scene unfolding behind him.

Lydia is still blushing hard, her fingers bunched in her dress. Scott has taken a seat on Andy's bed opposite her, and has a look of disbelief on his face.

"So, this is awkward." Stiles offers. Scott half laughs at him. "You could say that." _You have the worst timing Scott, S_tiles yells at his best friend internally.

Speaking of timing, Lydia's phone starts ringing at that moment and she wrenches it out of her pocket. "Hello?"She says timidly.

The boys just stare at her as she hears her best friend on the other end, ranting about something. Lydia rises slowly from the bed and grabs her purse. She starts to make her way to the door. "Okay Ally, I'm coming, just hang on a minute." She says, pulling the phone away from her ear. "I'll... " she trails off for a moment as she stops on front of Stiles and locks eyes with him. "Be back later Stiles." She finishes before brushing past him to check on her friend.

Stiles closes the door behind her and sits on the bed beside Scott, still feeling awkward.

"Really? Lydia? Now?" Scott asks, a knowing smile on his face. "That wasn't exactly the welcome I was expecting."

"Shut up man, that was the most awkward thing ever." Stiles retorts, reaching over to hit him in the shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Kind of a filler chapter, and there's some hinting of some scallison developing ;). **

**As always, happy reading and please review! xoxo**

The walk to Ally's dorm is short, but Lydia feels like it takes forever. She keeps replaying that embarrassingly cringe-worthy moment in her head - of course Scott would walk in at the least opportune moment.

_Well at least it was Scott and not his roommate or something._ Her brain reminds her, but it only makes her cringe a little more at the thought. She looks up as she reaches Dunbar, and spots Ally waiting for her inside the front doors. She pushes the door open and motions hurriedly for Lydia to come in.

Lydia speeds up her walk to a half run, and puffs a "Hey" at her best friend when she enters the threshold. Wordlessly, Ally leads her up 2 floors to her room.

Once inside (and suspiciously, Ally locks the door) Ally starts ranting.

"So Justin was just here, and he had the balls to try and get in my pants while we were _TRYING_ to have a mature conversation about whatever we are, and I told him to fuck off until we figure out what this is." Ally's pacing the front of the room, wringing her hands and looking frazzled. Lydia rolls her eyes without Ally seeing; she hasn't liked Justin since she met Ally at the beginning of the school year.

"And then he told me we're done if I didn't put out. So I kicked him out!" Ally finishes, turning back to face Lydia and awaiting her input.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Lydia begins, not sure if she should sugar coat it for her friend's sake.

"Yes Lyds, I want your honest opinion, why else would I ask?" Ally replies incredulously.

Lydia huffs a sigh before giving her thoughts. "I'm glad you kicked him out. He was just looking for a good lay. I know you liked him but he was a dick."

Ally's eyes start to water a little, and Lydia worries she was a little too blunt. She rises from the chair and wraps her arms around her, squeezing lightly. "I love you pretty girl, you deserve more than that jackass."

Ally squeezes back, and pulls away with a smile on her face, wiping at a stray tear. "Okay, enough about me. Have you been to see Stiles yet?" She says, waggling her eyebrows.

At the mention of his name, Lydia turns a slight shade of pink. The moment replays in her head and the embarrassment is written all over her face.

Ally doesn't even have to ask why she's turned crimson, but she does ask: "What happened?"

"So you were right, I couldn't last the week.." She tries to say before she's cut off by a squeal that comes from her best friend. Lydia rolls her eyes and continues the story. She recounts the most embarrassing moment of her life so far, in excruciating detail. Ally chokes back a laugh and tries to cover it up, and Lydia appreciates the attempt.

"So here I am. You gave me the perfect escape though." She finishes the story, and Ally's expression changes immediately.

_Uh oh, I know that look._ She thinks.

"Escape? Not for long Miss Lydia." Ally's says, and then steals Lydia's phone from the desk.

Lydia protests and tries to reach for the phone, but Ally has already found Stiles' number and called it.

"Hello? Is this Stiles?"Ally's voice rings out and Lydia cringes as she tries to listen to the response on the other end of the line.

"This is her friend Ally. Mhmm." Ally smiles at Lydia, and evil grin. Lydia gestures across her neck to try to stop her friend, but it doesn't work. " I think so too. Yes, we'll be right over." Ally hangs up and hands the phone back to Lydia. "Get up, we're going over there."

Lydia groans and tries to sit back down, but her friend hooks her arm with hers and drags her from the room.

* * *

"Who was that?" Stiles asks Scott as he re-enters his room. He had left his phone behind after a bathroom break from video games, and he caught the end of the conversation.

Or at least he heard enough to know that there _was _a conversation.

"Lydia, or Lydia's friend I guess." Scott replies simply without looking away from the tv.

Stiles scrambles and does a double take. "What did she say?" He asks.

"They're coming over here I guess." Scott replies nonchalantly, obviously absorbed in the game.

Frustrated with the lack of compassion, Stiles makes a face. "Are you serious right now?" he mutters. Then, he walks over and switches off the tv. "Hey!" Scott bellows.

"Dude, focus. You walked in on me and Lydia, the girl I've been after since like _forever_ not more than a half hour ago, and now she's coming _back_ here with her friend. Try to have some sympathy would you?!" Stiles nearly yells, ranting.

Scott sheepishly lowers the controller he's holding. "Right, sorry man." He says sincerely.

"There's the best friend I was looking for!" Stiles smiles wide, patting him on the back.

Before either of them have a chance to say anything else, there's a knock on the door.

Stiles grimaces and reluctantly turns to open the door. He is silently greeted by a beautiful tall girl with long black hair half pulled out of her face. She's wearing dark skinny jeans and a red cardigan. She smiles sweetly at Stiles and barges past him.

Stiles makes a face and rolls his eyes, then turns back and sees Lydia staring at her feet in the doorway. He feels bad for her, she was the one who was caught in the act more than he was. He squats to get down on her level and uses his his first two fingers to lift up her chin.

She peers up at him and he can tell she is feeling just as awkward as he is. He leans in a places a soft kiss to her lips to reassure her. When he pulls away she almost looks awestruck, but she covers it quickly by giving him a small smile.

"You okay?" He asks, placing his arm around her to lead her into the room.

"Yeah, let's get this awkward introduction over with." She replies.

Lydia's friend has made herself at home on Andy's bed, curling her legs underneath one another. Scott is still on Stiles' bed, but has seemingly dropped the controller.

Lydia takes a seat beside her friend and starts to speak. "This is my friend Allison-"

Her friend cuts in "Ally, please don't ever call me Allison. Seriously."She says, looking especially threatening.

Lydia does a very visible eye roll and continues. "Fine. Ally, this is Stiles and his best friend Scott. We're all from Beacon Hills."

Scott looks like he's star struck, he can't seem to tear his eyes away from Ally. Stiles plops down forcefully on the bed beside him, and that seems to get him to focus.

At least enough to stop staring at her.

"So, this is awkward-" Stiles says before Ally cuts him off.

"Shut up, no it isn't-"

"You aren't the one who was barged in on-" Lydia interrupts.

"Or the one who did the barging in." Scott finishes.

For some reason the words strike a chord in Stiles and he starts to laugh.

And thankfully, everyone joins in.

The tension in the room just melts away as they laugh at the whole situation. "So, we should all go out tonight!" Ally says, bringing her hands together as if she's Mr. Burns.

"There's no parties on campus tonight, so it'd have to be the bar." Stiles chimes in, definitely up for spending more time with Lydia.

"Perfect!" Ally squeals. "How's 9 sound for pre-drinks? My place?"

Stiles nods and Scott shrugs his shoulders.

"Ally lives in Dunbar, we'll wait outside the doors to let you in." Lydia says before standing.

"Alright, we'll see you then." Stiles says, and when he's sure Lydia is the only one still looking his way, he gives her a wink.

Ally hooks arms with Lydia and makes her way out the door. "Later boys!" She rings out, a hysterical laugh following it at she closes the door.

"This should be interesting." Stiles comments, but doesn't get any response. His best friend is staring at the door, looking like he's been hit over the head.

_i know that look._

"Oh buddy, you've got it bad." Stiles laughs and prods Scott until he comes to his senses.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait, I just started a new job and things have been crazy.**

**As always, happy reading and please leave a review! xoxo**

Stiles can't remember the last time he had this much fun.

He's got a smiling Lydia on his arm as they make their way to Bombers, the local bar just a few blocks from campus.

She's dressed up again, in a dark blue dress this time, silky and flowy and short. Her legs look super long, which is a feat considering her actual height. Her hair is down and curled, and her lips are pink again, making him swallow hard when he saw her waiting outside Ally's dorm.

He can hear Scott's laugh from behind him and he laughs too, even though he has no idea what was so funny.

He tunes into the conversation Ally is leading, talking smack about her ex.

"I swear, he did the weirdest things, like eat pickles with peanut butter or read upside down!"

She's cut off by Lydia's squeal when they reach the bar.

Once inside, the quiet pumping of bass Stiles could hear from outside is dialed up to 10. Colored and strobe lights fly. The heat is palpable, and the bar is heavily crowded. Lydia releases her grip on Stiles and heads straight for the dance floor with Ally.

He's a bit sad to lose the contact but is fine to watch her leave, the liquor in his system softening the loss.

He and Scott head to the bar to order tequila shots. Probably a bad idea, but he's not really thinking about it. He clinks his shot glass with Scott's and tips it back. The liquor is warm and tangy, and the accompanying lime is sour. He makes a face, and Scott laughs hysterically. Stiles rolls his eyes and takes another. When he reaches for the last shot on the bar, its yanked out from his reach.

"Hey!" He shouts in protest, turning to see the culprit. Lydia's tipping the shot glass back and when she comes back for the lime, she has an evil grin on her face, her eyes lit up with mischief. He can't help but smirk at her, unable to be angry.

He pulls her closer to him and captures her lips in a quick kiss, the tequila thrumming in his system. He tries to kiss her again, but she's pulled away by Ally, who obviously stole one of Scott's shots too. Lydia shoots him an apologetic smile and motions for him to join them. Stiles just shakes his head and rejoins Scott at the bar.

"You're gonna let her her get away with that?" Scott asks, and Stiles just waves him off, a smile on his lips. "Are you?" He says to his best friend, motioning to the empty shot on the bar. Scott just shrugs his shoulders, a sheepish look on his face.

The pounding of the music is deafening, so trying to start a conversation with his best friend seems pointless. When he finally decides to try instead of standing around like an idiot, he's interrupted.

"Alright, you two aren't just going to stand here all night." Ally says as she appears out of nowhere. She hooks her arm with Scott's and pulls him onto the dance floor, smiling. Her best friend follows suit and Stiles feels himself being yanked away from the bar in a whirl of strawberry blonde hair.

The dance floor is packed with people, girls dancing together and solos on the prowl. The bass and music pounding so loud Stiles can barely think.

So he doesn't.

Ally and Lydia are dancing, rocking back and forth to the beat, singing along to the music. Stiles joins in and Scott follows, opting not to be the odd one out.

Soon all Stiles can think is Lydia. He's surrounded by her, she's dancing with him and her smell is intoxicating. The feel of hips swaying and arms in the air as she grinds against him, he doesn't even notice where his hands end up or that he's grinding right along with her.

She turns around suddenly and wraps her arms around him. Her lips brush against his neck and he feels the shiver, even in the insane heat around them. She doesn't stop moving and he moves with her, like he's in a trance.

"Bathroom, now." She eventually whispers in his ear.

It barely registers in his mind to move from the spot, but his body reacts and grabs her hand as he leads her towards the back of the club.

Once he finds the quieter hallway, Lydia pins him to the wall and kisses him without hesitation. Her hands find their favorite place in his hair and his hold her waist.

She licks the seam of his lips, demanding entrance. He's filled with the taste of tequila and something he can't quite place, but it's definitely Lydia.

He shifts his weight to the right and rolls them around so Lydia's the one pinned. He hears a small gasp escape her lips and he can't help but smirk. She smiles right back at him and kisses him again, running her fingers through his hair.

He lifts her up into his arms and carries her into the women's bathroom, stumbling slightly from the alcohol. This one is not crowded like the one just off the dance floor - there's not a person in sight.

To be safe, or as safe as you can be in a public bathroom, he sets her down into the last stall and locks the door. He barely gets turned around before she's pinning him to the wall again, her kisses burn hot against his lips and neck.

His hands roam her back and he feels her drop to the floor suddenly. He opens his eyes and she's kneeling in front of him, undoing his jeans.

"Oh god Lyds." The words escape his lips but he doesn't remember forming them in his mind.

Lydia looks up at him briefly and smiles before sliding the denim and cotton down, and in one swift motion takes him in her mouth.

He shudders as she pumps him, his hand coming up to cradle her head involuntarily. He thrusts into her mouth slightly and she speeds up her movements to match his.

Soon she's bobbing on him hard and fast, and he's thrusting right along with her, his hand fisted in her hair. He feels himself getting close and oh god.

"Lyds." He warns her, if she wants to finish him a different way she'd better do it now. But she doesn't make any changes, other than running her tongue around the tip of his cock.

That sends him over the edge and he shoots into her, a loud groan passing over his lips.

When she's licked him clean she releases him, popping her lips as she does. He hastily buttons his jeans as she rises from the floor, that devilish grin appearing again.

_This girl will be the death of me._ He thinks briefly.

"You're amazing." He says, before pulling her to him and kissing her again desperately, like she's his air and he's on the brink of death.

He moves from her lips to her neck. "I know." She replies as he makes his way down the neckline of her dress to her breasts. He lifts them up to expose them, kisses them and swirls his tongue around her nipples as she whimpers.

He picks her up again suddenly, making her gasp. He laughs and sets her on the top of the toilet, knocking the seat down. He kneels on the seat and nestles himself between her thighs. He feels her through the thin fabric of her panties, her arousal very apparent.

"God Lyds, you're so wet." He says and she just nods. He knows what she needs and wants to reciprocate what she just gave him.

He moves her underwear to the side and kisses her softly. He feels her squirm and he uses his hands to hold her hips in place.

Her breathing comes in pants as he lashes at her, flicking the bundle of nerves in a way he knows she likes. "Stiles." She breathes out, pleading.

He moves his right hand from its place on her hips and brings it to meet him. He plunges two fingers into her and she moans.

They both freeze when they hear the door of the bathroom squeak open.

"Lyds?" Ally's voice echoes in the nearly empty bathroom.

"I'll just be a minute!" Lydia manages to croak as Stiles resumes his movements.

"Okay..." Ally says before exiting the bathroom. As soon as the door closes he feels Lydia smack him softly on the top of the head and he chuckles against her.

He feels her tightening around his fingers and he knows she's almost there. And if he didn't feel it, her voice betrays her as she says his name again, breathy and high pitched.

He lashes at her furiously and buzzes his lips together on her clit, sending her into a fit of moans as she clenches around him.

He laps up her orgasm and wipes his hand with some toilet paper before he kisses her again. She hasn't moved from her seat on top of the toilet, her face scrambled with pleasure.

She kisses him back lazily and sighs into him. He lifts her from her seat and sets her back down on the floor.

"We really need to find more private places to do this." He says and Lydia laughs. "You could say that." She agrees.

They exit the stall and Lydia tries to salvage her look. "Look at what you did to my hair!" She shoots at Stiles. He takes a look in the mirror and she definitely has sex hair from where he had been cradling her head.

"Oops?" He says, shrugging his shoulders, a smile playing on his lips. She rolls her eyes at him but he can see her smile in the mirror.

Once Lydia is satisfied with her hair they leave the bathroom, only to be met by Ally's glare.

"Really? You guys couldn't keep it in your pants for 2 hours while we go to the bar?"Ally's voice is filled with a scolding tone, but it's accompanied by a smile, so Stiles figures she's fine with it.

Stiles hears the last call ring out over the speakers, the DJ thanking everyone for coming out. "I guess that's our cue, where's Scott?" He asks Ally.

As if the mention of his name summons him, Scott appears in the hallway, turning the corner from the stairs. "Good, I found you. Let's go." He says to Ally before it registers that his best friend and Lydia are there too.

He turns a few shades deeper, obviously he had something else on his mind. Lydia hooks her arm with Stiles' again and says "Lead the way Mr. McCall.

Ally and Scott laugh at her as Scott holds his arm out for Ally to take. She does, and places a kiss on his cheek before he leads them from the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, a bit fluffy. Happy reading! xoxo**

The walk back to campus is torturous. All Lydia can think about is Stiles and those long fingers. The fingers that are currently tangled with her own as he leads the way.

She never really thought about Stiles this way, not even back in high school. He was kind of like a little lost puppy, a spaz of a puppy but still. The only reason she ever really got to know him at all was because of Scott - he had dated her best friend in high school for 2 years.

She's brought out of her thoughts as she realizes she's not going back to Ally's dorm, because they've already passed it. She looks over at Stiles and he grins at her. "Scott and Ally are getting better acquainted I guess."

_Of course._ Lydia thinks. She doesn't say anything to Stiles, but she does nod for him to keep walking.

Their hands are still entwined and she finds herself liking it. He's swinging their arms back and forth slightly as he's slowed down his walking pace.

"Do you remember junior prom?" He asks her, as he comes to a stop in front of his dorm.

"Sure, what about it?" She knows what he's talking about, but doesn't want to walk into it. She bites her lip as she waits for the answer.

He gives her a knowing look and sighs before continuing. "You know, when you kissed me."

"Of course I remember." She says softly. "You had on that suit and we were bickering and I just wanted you to shut up."

She sees Stiles' eyes widen and she slaps her hand over her mouth, trying to stop anything else from tumbling out. Did she really just speak her thoughts out loud?

Stiles seems to recover and smiles down at her. "That suit huh?" He says as he gently brushes her hand away from her lips and leans into her. His hands cradle her cheeks as he kisses her softly.

She feels as though she may float away. This boy who used to follow her around and talk way too much and more often than not made her huff in frustration was making her feel like this. And it really has nothing to do with how great he is in bed.

She wraps her arms around his neck, as if she's afraid she's going to actually float away. The soft kiss deepens as she pours whatever she's feeling into it, and he seems to pull her impossibly closer to him. She opens up to him and is filled with the lingering taste of tequila and lime, and the softness of his tongue as it slides against hers. She feels herself melting into him, like he could mold her into any shape he wanted and she would be perfectly okay with it.

She becomes aware of something hitting her back suddenly and realizes that he'd been backing them up closer to his dorm. He breaks the kiss to swoop her up in his arms and she can't help but smile.

He stops in front of the double doors and shifts her in his arms, trying to pry open the door. She cringes a bit at his movements - he's opened the door just enough to stick his foot inside so he can prop it open.

He rushes inside and she feels the swoosh of the door very close to her head. She peers up at Stiles' face and he's scrunched up all his features. She can't help but laugh, and a wide smile spreads across her face. He opens one eye to look at her and she just kisses his cheek, trying to prod him. When that fails, she tries something else. "Alright Mr. Spaz, can you take me to your room already?"

Stiles' eyes pop open and he smiles. "Yes Miss Martin, right away." He says teasingly.

She can't help but roll her eyes.

* * *

He sets her down when they reach his room. He has to dig in his pocket to find his keys, and he fumbles with the lock too.

Once the door is open, Lydia kicks off her shoes. "Thank god." She says under her breath.

Stiles chuckles at her as he closes the door behind him. "Uh, are you tired?" he asks her as he sheds the jacket he was wearing and hangs it on the desk chair.

She shrugs her shoulders at him as she makes herself at home on his bed. "Not really, you?"

"Not even a little bit." He replies. He looks at her with those brown eyes, and she bites her lip.

He gently plops down on the bed beside her and she feels tension building in the air again. Its obvious to her that something is happening between them, she just doesn't know what yet. And she's starting to get the feeling that he doesn't either.

She sighs and stretches out her legs so they dangle over the edge of the bed. She leans against the wall and he follows suit, so they're side by side.  
"Do you still not remember last weekend?" He asks her timidly.

She cringes inwardly again, still annoyed with herself that she can't remember wandering into his bed. She must have had some feeling toward him if she just showed up like that.

"No." She replies, shaking her head. "What happened exactly?"

Stiles seems to freeze for a second, but he does reply "You kinda just ambushed me. You knocked on the door and before I had a chance to say anything you kissed me." His hands are waving around and he starts to ramble. "And you know I've been holding a torch for you for like, ever, so I kinda just let it happen and-"

She cuts him off by pulling his face in her direction and pressing her lips to hers. It's different than other kisses they've shared - which have mostly been rushed and frantic and all about the endgame. This one is soft and searching and searing. He returns the kiss enthusiastically, seeming to mold into her.  
When she pulls away she's heavy for breath, and says "Its okay. I'm glad you did."

"Yeah?" He breathes. He grins at her as he leans in again and she lets him kiss her.

She gets lost in him - something that seems to be happening a lot lately. She doesn't have to instruct him to do anything, he just seems to know where she wants his hands, his lips, his everything.

When he breaks away from her she has to stifle a yawn. "Tired are we?" He chuckles as he places a kiss to her forehead.

"No." She lies.

Stiles just shakes his head and get up from the bed. He pulls the lacrosse shirt from his drawer and hands it to her. "Come on." He says.

She takes it gingerly from him and smiles. She stands from the bed and strips down, trying to not be distracted by his bare chest as he changes too. She crawls into the sheets of his bed and he follows suit, curling up against her. His arm is draped over her and finds herself happy at the contact.

When exactly did she stay in a guy's bed without anything happening? She can't remember a time that it had ever happened.

But then again, she'd never dreamed she'd be doing this with Stiles either, so she pushes the thought out of her mind as sleep takes her.


End file.
